


hands made of plastic; touch me in a drastic way

by Zoadgo



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, Costumes, F/M, Frottage, Orgasm Denial, Pre-Established Relationship, Teasing, Theater AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: Bellamy is so, so lucky that Raven loves him. Raven reminds herself how much she loves him as she barely stops yet another little freshman without half a brain in his head from ruining the tech panel. She would rather be almost anywhere other than helping out behind the scenes of some random historical play, but Bellamy had asked her so nicely, and he’d stroked her ego when he’d done it, too. How was Raven supposed to say no to that?





	hands made of plastic; touch me in a drastic way

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 12 is **Costumes!** And I am late for work, whoops. 
> 
> title is from the song "Easy" by HYDDE and Matan KG

Bellamy is so, so lucky that Raven loves him. Raven reminds herself how much she loves him as she barely stops yet another little freshman without half a brain in his head from ruining the tech panel. She would rather be almost anywhere other than helping out behind the scenes of some random historical play, but Bellamy had asked her so nicely, and he’d stroked her ego when he’d done it, too. How was Raven supposed to say no to that?

“No, no, just stop,” Raven grabs a cable from Myles, who doesn’t even have the excuse of being a freshman for why he was trying to route the audio lines into the wrong pickup ports. “I’ll do it.”

“What should I do, then?” Myles asks, dopey grin on his face like he doesn’t know he’s completely useless. Raven sighs, looking around for any task he can do and not screw up. She spies Bellamy in the corner, looking over his costume, and decides to get a little revenge on him.

“Go help Bellamy, it looks like he could use a hand,” Raven lies with a smile.

Myles hops to it, and Raven chuckles to herself as she finishes the wiring and sets up last minute adjustments. Sound and lighting check is in about five minutes, and thankfully that signals the end of Raven’s involvement. They’d only needed her help with setup, not running the actual play, which is a blessing because although she can work the tech, she doesn’t know a damn thing about the show. She definitely could have paid more attention to Bellamy when he was practicing, but somehow she always gets distracted. Probably because history is boring, and Bellamy dramatically flourishing around their living room in his underwear is all kinds of interesting.

Her conscripted tasks for the evening done, Raven wanders around the chaos of pre show, debating sneaking out while Bellamy’s occupied with Myles. Not that she doesn’t want to watch his play and support him, but she also really wants to watch the new episode of Ghost Adventures and be curled up on the couch. She’d been in the shop all day fixing things, and it had tired her out entirely.

Well… Raven thinks of Bellamy’s topless rehearsals at their apartment. Maybe not entirely. Honestly, it would be fun to see him perform for real, and being a good girlfriend and sticking around is bound to win her some major points. Hopefully that means mind blowing sex tonight. She could really use it, what with the stress of her job on top of encroaching exam season.

“Raven.”

Raven almost jumps as Bellamy speaks behind her. She turns to face him, and her train of thought crashes dramatically. Because okay, Bellamy in his underwear is one thing, but Bellamy in a Spartan outfit? God, if Raven believed in luck, she’d consider herself extremely lucky. She shamelessly ogles him; the sculpted chest, red cape, leather skirt, muscular thighs… They even mussed his hair up artfully for this role, hot damn, he looks incredible.

“Hey, stop staring so I can be mad at you,” Bellamy chides, and Raven drags her attention away from his shoulders to his face.

“Mad? For what?” She asks, the perfect picture of innocence. Bellamy shakes his head, but he doesn’t hide his small smile.

“You send Myles to me again and you’re sleeping on the couch for a week,” Bellamy threatens half-heartedly, and Raven scoffs.

“Oh please, I pass out there every night during exams anyway. Come up with a better threat or I’ll give him your number and tell him you really, _really_ want to be friends with him.”

“No sex for a week,” Bellamy says flatly, crossing his arms over his chest. Raven gasps dramatically.

“You wouldn’t.”

“He tried to take my pants off for me, Ray,” Bellamy grumbles, glaring over his shoulder at Myles, who seems perfectly happy over in his corner messing up the scenery.

Raven barely smothers her outright laughter, “Well, I mean, I can’t exactly blame him-”

“No, no flirting, I’m scolding you right now,” Bellamy cuts her off, only managing to look half serious. Raven chuckles, sliding her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders. Yeah, Spartan is definitely a good look for him, it lets Raven get her hands on his skin so easily.

“If I say I’m sorry will you forgive me?” Raven asks, still grinning. Bellamy shakes his head again, looking over her shoulder.

“You know that usually not how apologies work, right? You can’t ask if the person will forgive you before apologizing-”

“Oh hush,” Raven takes her turn at cutting him off, stretching up to press a kiss to his lips. Bellamy resists for a moment, but it doesn’t take long before he relents, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him.

“Blake, stage in 90 seconds,” some stagehand interrupts their kiss without any hesitation, and Bellamy breaks away from Raven with a sigh. She steps out of his embrace, giving his shoulders one last squeeze before he turns to take the stage.

“Knock ‘em dead,” Raven encourages, giving him a firm slap on the ass right as he gets his cue to go on.

Okay, yeah, he’s definitely going to kill her later. But he deserves a little bit of light tormenting for making her come out here when her plans had been to binge watch Ghost Adventures all evening. Raven peers out onto the stage from the wings and settles for watching Bellamy’s abs as he swings around a foam sword and makes inspirational speeches that she’s heard a million times before.

When the final scene ends and everyone takes their bows to roaring applause, Raven still couldn’t summarize the play if someone were holding a gun to her head. It’s not her fault, okay, Bellamy just looks really, incredibly good in that outfit. Like, good enough to distract her from all the work she has to do and all the studying she hasn’t done, which is saying something. 

When Bellamy comes backstage, grinning widely, she practically flings herself at him. He catches her, of course, and this time he doesn’t resist in the slightest when she kisses him. He makes a vague noise of surprise when she fists her hands in his cape and bites his lower lip, but he doesn’t push her away. He presses down into her, letting Raven deepen the kiss, and she sighs happily.

After a moment, Raven breaks away, dragging her gaze over all of Bellamy’s muscled glory once more. She has to admit, even the fake blood and dirt of the final scenes is sort of doing it for her. 

“Yeah, we’re so borrowing this,” Raven states, and Bellamy chuckles.

“I don’t think we can just borrow costumes-” He starts, before the costume lead, Harper, interrupts him.

“Pay to replace it and it’s yours, as long as we don’t have to work around you two making out anymore.”

Bellamy looks mildly sheepish at that, but Raven doesn’t care at all. She weighs the options as she toys with the edges of Bellamy’s cape. “You take IOUs?”

Harper sighs, shaking her head, “If it gets you to stop eye-fucking him in front of us, yes.”

“Sold,” Raven agrees with a devilish grin, “Now let’s get out of here, Mr. 300.”

“That’s not what this was even about, and besides-”

“Do I have to listen to you talk about history in order to get you to keep the costume on?” Raven teases as she grabs Bellamy’s hand, dragging him out of the building. He takes a few large steps to catch up with her and throw his arm around her shoulder.

“Yes,” Bellamy states soundly, “Now, this play was about…”

Raven hears about thirty percent of what he says, which is pretty impressive considering he idly plays his fingers along her shoulder as they walk back to their apartment, and she can smell his bare skin and sweat so close to her. With any other partner, that’s always been a turn off, but Bellamy’s different. Especially now, somehow it just feeds into that image of strong warrior which is doing all sort of nice things in Raven’s pants.

Somehow, she manages to make it back to their apartment without pouncing on him. Probably the fact that listening to Bellamy talk about his passions is distractingly endearing helps; she may not understand or care about the subject matter, but she does care about him and loves seeing him excited. 

As soon as the door is locked behind them, Raven fully intends to spring herself on Bellamy. But before she can do that, Raven’s back hits the wall and the air leaves her lungs in a soft puff. She grins eagerly as Bellamy crowds against her, all bare chest and fake leather. He crushes his lips into hers, heavy and hungry, and Raven presses back in kind. As their lips drag together, she slides her palms over his pecs, delighting in the firm play of his muscles underneath her touch.

With a grunt, Bellamy grabs Raven’s wrists and pins them to the wall above her head, touch more firm than usual. Raven’s breath catches in her throat at it, heat flooding between her legs, and she barely chokes down a whimper. Okay, normally she’s the more aggressive one, turning things around so she’s on top, but this is totally fine with her. 

Bellamy holds both of her wrists in one hand, running his free one up under her shirt. His calloused hands drag over the sensitive skin of her stomach, mapping the skin there before shifting upward. Bellamy breaks his mouth from hers, and Raven chases his lips with a small moan. But then he slips his hand under her sports bra, palming her breast and roughly squeezing, and Raven’s head falls back against the wall. She bites her lower lip, trying to hold back as Bellamy continues handling her with such a callous touch.

On any other night, by now Raven would have walked them to the bed, or spun them so Bellamy’s pinned to the wall. But something about the image of him, dressed like an ancient warrior, makes this sort of domineering contact more desirable. Her eyes fixates on the blood red of his cape, the faux leather straps holding it in place, and Raven whimpers as he harshly pinches a nipple.

“You really like this outfit, huh?” Bellamy rumbles in his deep sex voice, and a deep shudder runs through Raven as the tone of it sends need coursing through her.

“Not my fault you're too sexy for your own good,” Raven retorts, entirely fairly. Bellamy chuckles, a low, sensual sound than wreaks just as much havoc on her as his voice.

Bellamy presses a kiss to Raven’s temple, a surprisingly sweet gesture that confuses her, but all that confusion flies right from her mind as Bellamy rolls his hips against hers. Raven’s breath stutters as he does it again, friction burning through her jeans and pressing against where she’s burning for him. It feels impossibly good, and although Raven definitely wants more to ease the deep ache within herself, she’s quite sure she could lose herself in the feeling.

Bellamy sets an infuriatingly slow pace, but each filthy roll of his hips is hard enough that Raven could swear he’s almost fucking her through her jeans. She tries to rock back against him, to take some control of the pace and make him move it along a bit quicker, but Bellamy grabs her hip. He stops his motions for a moment, simply holding her in place, wrists and waist.

Raven feels a needy little whine creep from her; she’d just been starting to feel incredible, the loss of friction is killing her. Luckily, Bellamy takes mercy on her, grinding against her once more. Raven’s eyes flutter shut as pleasure pulses in her core once more, and this time she doesn’t try to chase it. She lets Bellamy lead the way, motions heavy and intense, simply gives herself over to it.

Raven breathes heavy, dragging her eyes over everything she can look at, but can’t touch. Her gaze settles between them, watching Bellamy’s abs flex with every roll of his hips.The power there, being set to the purpose of her pleasure, is intoxicating. He looks incredible, the dark brown leather bringing out the warmer tones in his skin. And of course, the sprays of stage dirt highlighting the valleys of his muscles don't hurt either.

Bellamy jerks his hips more abruptly against Raven’s, almost a thrust rather than a grind. It startles a gasp out of Raven and sends a bolt of pure desire racing right to her cunt. God, at this rate she’s going to cream her jeans, and she wouldn’t even be that made about. She’s pretty sure she's already making good inroads on soaking through them, anyway.

Raven has a hard time thinking straight as her pleasure begins building to a peak, harsh friction and confinining heat of her pants overwhelming her. Her heart races, breath shaking, and if Bellamy only keeps it up for another few moments, she’ll come undone just like this. Which she wants, oh yes, she wants it so bad...

“Are you close?” Bellamy rumbles the question in her ear, and Raven nods, panting heavily. She can feel his smile, in how his cheek creases against hers. “Good.”

With that, Bellamy steps away, holding her in place against the wall and leaving her aching. Raven can’t even think straight for the moment, orgasm so close and then ruthlessly ripped away. She glares up at Bellamy, still panting.

“No fair!” Raven protests, and Bellamy just smirks.

“I believe I did say no sex for a week unless you promised to never set Myles on me again. Which you still haven’t promised,” Bellamy gloats. How the hell can he look so composed, when she knows he must be in absolute agony inside the fake leather codpiece? And how can he still be so hot, when he’s just lady blue balled her?

A part of Raven really wants to take the high ground, brush him off, and go finish herself off in the bathroom. But most of her is desperate for him to touch her again, and she’s really not bound to the idea of using Myles as a form of torment for any reason other than stubbornness.

“Well?” Bellamy asks, still smiling. He leans down and kisses her shoulder, which is honestly cheating. Raven gives up with a sharp sigh.

“This is madness,” Raven gives up with a sharp sigh, “Fine, I promise, I promise. Just, Bellamy, please-”

She doesn’t get any further before Bellamy returns his hips to hers, rutting against her once more. Within seconds of frantic friction, Raven drops her head to Bellamy’s chest, hands clenching into fists in his grasp. She gasps Bellamy’s name, and vaguely feels him kiss the top of her head as she shivers against him. As the pleasure ebbs, Bellamy releases her. Raven presses her lips to his pec, running her hands into his hair.

“We’d better have incredible sex this week, since you won that bargain,” Raven demands. Bellamy chuckles, scooping her up bodily and carrying her over to the bed.

“As my lady commands.”


End file.
